


Red Koi

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fist Fights, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Character Death (past/mentioned), Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Secrets, Tattoos, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Rin couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. It couldn’t be true. There was no way. And yet, there he was, Yamazaki Sousuke, his ownpartner, meeting with members of the yakuza in a grungy warehouse.





	Red Koi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I originally intended to write something for my Shark Boys for Shark Week (in two days) but I finished it early, so...HAPPY (early) SHARK WEEK, EVERYONE!
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this fabulous work of fanart](http://georgialeflayart.tumblr.com/post/162415521324/yakuzacop-yamazaki-aaaaand-rin-finding-out-about) by the extremely talented [@georgialeflayart](http://georgialeflayart.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic Laura and Crispy~ (You guys are so sweet and helpful!)  
> Please enjoy!!

Rin couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. It couldn’t be true. There was no way. And yet, there he was, Yamazaki Sousuke, his own _partner_ , meeting with members of the yakuza in a grungy warehouse.

For a moment, Rin thought that maybe Sousuke was working undercover, but he banished the thought as soon as it manifested. The chief wouldn’t have given him such an assignment without telling Rin first. And Sousuke certainly wouldn’t have shown up wearing his policeman’s uniform, of all things.

No, this was exactly what it looked like.

Oh, did Rin ever feel like a complete and utter ass. He’d only followed after him because Sousuke had been acting strange, more closed-off than normal. No wonder. If Rin was going to meet with members of his gang, he wouldn’t have broadcasted it, either.

But the yakuza! Seriously?! And after Rin had spilled his guts to Sousuke about his dad, stupidly trusting him with information he’d never told anyone before. He felt like an idiot. And Sousuke had held him when he cried, smoothing his hair and whispering reassurances. Hell, in his moment of weakness, Rin had even kissed him! Sousuke must have had a good laugh that night.

Still, Rin couldn’t help but hope this was some sort of misunderstanding. Sousuke didn’t seem like the type, after all. Sure, he hadn't talked about his past much during the two months they’d been assigned to each other, but some guys just didn't. Rin respected that.

While he was lost muddling through his conflicting emotions, the meeting had come to an end. The clicking of boots against the cement floor caught his attention and when Rin peered back over the crates he was hiding behind, only Sousuke and one other remained.

“Remember our deal,” Sousuke said, his voice darker than Rin had ever heard it. “He’s to remain unharmed.”

“Sure, Yamazaki,” the man replied, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. He began packing them against his palm, a wide, sinister grin tugging at his thin lips. “Call us when you’re done playing cop.” And then he was off, leaving Sousuke behind.

Rin wasn't sure what to think. All of the evidence was pointing to the obvious. But he just didn’t want to believe it. He trusted Sousuke. _Felt_ things for him. He was hurt. But, more than that, he was angry. Sousuke had betrayed him. He’d betrayed them all.

But he knew what he had to do. And after taking a deep breath, Rin stepped out from behind the dusty crates. “So, this is where you’ve been.”

Sousuke whipped around, pulling a knife from his pocket and flipping it open, the blade glinting under the dim, fluorescent lighting. He looked fierce, ready to kill. His eyes, which could be so warm and comforting, had hardened, as cold as ice. But, the moment Sousuke recognized him, he lowered his weapon, those same eyes going wide. “Rin?”

“Sousuke,” he returned, stepping forward, a hand going to the holster on his hip. “If that _is_ your real name.”

“Rin, I-”

“I saw everything,” Rin interrupted, drawing closer. “Was it fun?” he asked. “Bet you had a good laugh with the boys, didn’t you?”

“Rin, I can explain-”

“Save it!” Rin blinked back the hot tears that threatened to spill. “You lied to me.” He lifted a hand to his forehead, pushing back his bangs and gripping the strands in his fist. “How hilarious it must have been. The son of a dead yakuza member going on and on about making a life for himself-”

“Rin, please.” Sousuke took a step, reaching out for him, but Rin smacked his hand away.

“Go to hell!” He gripped the front of Sousuke’s shirt so hard, a few buttons popped off. And that’s when he saw it. The bright colors painted on his skin. No wonder he’d never changed in the locker room with everyone else. Rin tore Sousuke’s uniform shirt open, a sob bubbling up his throat and threatening to make it past his lips. “A red koi…”

Sousuke’s face was pained, but he didn’t speak.

Rin shook his head, giving a sad chuckle. He remembered his father’s tattoo, just as bright and vibrant as Sousuke’s. He recalled tracing his fingers along the curve of the fish’s back while his father explained its meaning. Strong love, like the fraternal bonds of the yakuza. Rin had proclaimed that he wanted one just like it when he grew up.

Until his father was murdered. Killed by the very men he’d once considered his brothers.

And Sousuke was one of them.

“You asshole,” Rin ground out and then pulled his arm back, making a fist. He moved lightning fast, punching Sousuke square in the jaw. Of course, he’d been a child back then. Sousuke had, too. There was no way he was responsible for his father’s death. But that didn’t matter. He stood for everything Rin hated. Everything Rin was trying so desperately to destroy.

He punched Sousuke again, this time in the stomach. The other man bent in half, his knife flying out of his hand and skittering across the cement. But he made no move to fight back.

“Damn it!” Rin hissed, landing another punch on Sousuke’s cheek. “Why?” Tears were streaming down his face. “Why?”

Sousuke didn’t answer. Even as Rin shoved him hard in the chest and sent him sprawling onto the floor. His shirt fell open, revealing more of the vibrant tattoo. The proof that Sousuke was, in fact, one of them. A monster.

Rin reached for his gun, pulling it from its holster and aiming at Sousuke. He wouldn’t be hurt again. He wouldn’t let anyone be hurt by them again. Even if it meant losing someone he cared about.

His hand shook, but he tightened his grip, waiting for Sousuke to plead for his life. But he didn’t. He just looked up at Rin, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and blood dripping from the cut on his lip. “Rin. I’m sorry…”

Sorry? Sorry?! Sorry wasn’t good enough. He’d lied. He’d betrayed him. He’d joined the force to…

Wait. Why had Sousuke joined the force? What did he stand to gain? But then he remembered something he’d said earlier, while Rin was spying on him. Something about someone not being harmed.

“Why?” Rin asked, keeping his gun trained on the other’s chest. “Why did you do all of this?”

Sousuke looked at the gun and then met Rin’s gaze. “Same as you,” he replied. “We were both born into this world.” He pulled his shirt closed, hiding the tattoo. “I was hoping to atone for my sins.”

Rin lowered his gun and dropped to his knees. “Sousuke…”

“I left the yakuza behind and went to the police academy to turn my life around,” he said, lifting a hand to brush some of Rin’s bangs from his eyes. “I really believed I could do it.” He smiled. “When I met you, I thought, maybe I’ve been forgiven. Maybe I’m allowed to be happy, after all.” He drew his brows down, his smile fading. “But they found me.”

“Sousuke…I,” Rin didn’t know what to say. He’d attacked him, cursed him up and down. And it had all been a misunderstanding. Sousuke wasn’t one of them. Not anymore. “How…?”

“Did they find me?” Sousuke asked and then shook his head. “When you’re out, you forget that they have eyes everywhere.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I lied to you, Rin.” He swallowed. “When you told me about your father, I wanted nothing more than to tell you everything, but…”

“But what?” Rin asked setting his gun down and leaning closer.

“I was scared,” Sousuke admitted. “The yakuza took everything from you and if you found out that I used to be one of them, I thought…” His tongue darted out to lick his split lip and Rin didn’t miss the slight wince. “I thought I’d lose you.”

“Sousuke…” Rin reached down and gripped the other's shoulders, pulling him up so they were eye to eye. He placed a hand on either side of Sousuke’s face and leaned close enough so their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry.”

Sousuke pulled back a bit, blinking in surprise. “Sorry? For what?”

“For doubting you,” Rin said. “For making you feel like you couldn’t tell me anything.” He moved his hand to Sousuke’s lip, smearing the blood with the pad of his thumb. “And for hitting you.”

“I deserved it.” Sousuke lifted a hand and wrapped it around Rin’s wrist before turning to kiss his palm. “I kept everything a secret. Even tonight’s meeting.” He paused, cocking his head to the side. “Speaking of which…why were you here?”

“Oh.” Rin’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. “I was worried, so I, uh…followed you.”

“By yourself?” Sousuke quirked a brow. “That’s awfully dangerous, Officer Matsuoka.”

“Hey, I thought you were going off to drink your sorrows away or something.” He frowned. “I didn’t think you’d be meeting with the damn yakuza.”

Sousuke flinched. “Yeah.”

“Hey, Sou. I’m sorry, I-”

“No, don’t apologize.” He gripped Rin’s hand, brushing his lips over his bruised knuckles. “I shouldn’t have tried to handle this on my own,” he said. “The only reason I agreed to come tonight was because they threatened someone very important to me…” He met Rin’s gaze, his cerulean eyes pained.

And then it clicked. “…Me?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke confessed. “I ignored them at first. And when they brought you into it, I thought about leaving for good.” He sighed. “But I’m selfish,” he said. “I wanted to protect you.”

“You were going to leave?” Rin swallowed.

“I was,” Sousuke answered. “But then you kissed me and that idea flew out the window.” He smiled. And even bloodied, he looked gorgeous. Rin was so distracted, he almost didn’t hear what Sousuke said after that. “I’m glad you’re not angry with me.”

“Angry?” Rin growled. “I’m furious!” He pulled his captured hand free and punched Sousuke in the shoulder, though not hard enough to do any damage. “You could have gotten yourself killed tonight.”

“In my defense, the only person who attacked me was you,” Sousuke offered and Rin crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not amused. “Sorry.”

“You should be sorry,” Rin spat. “So, from now on, if you need help, you are _not_ to go off by yourself.” He unfolded his arms and cupped Sousuke’s jaw. “If we’re going to stop them, we’ll do it without the secret warehouse meetings, okay?”

“We?” Sousuke parroted, his eyes widening.

“Yes, as in you and me.” Rin gestured between them. “If you think I’m going to let you go off and die, you’ve got another thing coming.” He stood up then, holding a hand out to Sousuke. “C’mon.”

Sousuke gaze traveled from the offered hand to Rin’s face.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Rin snapped, though he could feel his cheeks heating up. “Do you think I’d kiss just anybody?” Sousuke raised his brows and Rin continued. “I don’t care what you used to be. What’s important now is who you are.”

“Rin…” Sousuke took his hand and stood up, those cerulean eyes of his soft again as he gave a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s go. I missed dinner because I was chasing after your ass.”

Sousuke snickered and Rin shot him a glare over his shoulder.

“Laugh it up. You’re buying.” He turned around again and stomped off, but Sousuke caught up, falling into step beside him and reaching for his hand. Rin’s face grew warm. “And let’s stop by the convenience store to get you bandaged up. You look like hell.”

“And whose fault is that?” Sousuke bumped his shoulder and then gave his hand a squeeze. “Thanks again, Rin.” He laced their fingers. “For everything.”

Rin cleared his throat, glancing behind them. “Hey, we should probably pick up our weapons, huh?” He gestured toward Sousuke’s knife and his own gun.

With a chuckle, Sousuke released his hand and went to retrieve them.

Rin took a deep, shaky breath. Things were a bit more complicated than before, but Sousuke was still Sousuke. And they’d find a way to get out of this mess. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional yakuza tattoos can have different meanings. In the original artwork, Sousuke has a red koi fish, which represents love of some kind, typically strong, masculine love, such as the fraternal bonds of yakuza membership. But to make it even more dramatic, I made it so Rin's dad had a similar design.
> 
> As always, no matter the timeline or AU, Rin's dad is dead (I'm so sorry, Toraichi-san!!)
> 
> I missed writing my Shark Boys! DX  
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
